As the security of governments, businesses, organizations and individuals is increasingly threatened by various individuals and groups, it has become increasingly important to be able to timely and effectively process information that may be useful in detecting and preventing future threats as well as responding to threats that are in the development stage. Unfortunately, conventional procedures for processing such critical information are largely ineffective because they are based on labor-intensive, manual processes. For instance, conventional procedures may feature a person analyzing information that is provided from multiple sources and provided in a variety of formats such as written (e.g., letters, memoranda, reports, etc.) or auditory (e.g., taped conversations, monitored person-to-person telephone calls, etc.). Such manual procedures are more likely to fail in responding to threats, especially in situations where data is provided without any chronological order in receipt.
Hence, it is desirable that an automated, reliable system for such processing and threat detection.